Chapter 652 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
Title: Communicating Marine HQ Cover: Kokoro, Chimney en Gonbe at Blue Station, with a train passing by. P. 1 *Citizens: WHAT?! *Minister of the Left: Are you insane Strawhat?! *Luffy: MEET ME AT THE RED LINE BIG MAM! WE'LL SETTLE THIS FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL! *Big Mom: Hmf, I like it. Tamago, Bocoms! -Luffy walks back to Zoro and Sanji- *Big Mom: Make sure these two don't leave the island. *Baron: Mama-soir? *Big Mom: I'm on my way. Fyifyifyifyi (it's a laugh) P. 2 *Sanji: You're so reckless Luffy! *Minister of the Left: Have you gone mad Strawhat! *Zoro: She is a Yonko you know. -Luffy grins and holds up his hat, walking with the treasure bag- *Luffy: Don't worry, let's bring Nami the treasure. *Bocoms: Monkey D. Luffy! Wait right there! -unsheats sword- *Tamago: Your not going anywhere - vous plâit! P. 3 *Minister of the Left: Go ahead Strawhat, we'll take them on! *Royal Army: YEAH! NOW IT'S TIME TO PROTECT YOU! *Sanji: We'll come back when the treasure is dropped off! -the Monster Trio heads to the palace- *Big Mom: Bobbin, ready the fleet. *Bobbin: Mama? Where are you going? *Big Mom: Get my candy back. P. 4 *Neptune: What?! *Nami: How could you do such a thing! And you two should've stopped him! -slaps Sanji and Zoro- *Usopp: So... So a Y-Y-Yonko... Is coming?! *Luffy: Yup, and I'm going to kick her ass! *Nami: So ignorant... *Chopper: Where are the guards taking our treasure? *Neptune: To your ship, reindeer-sama. *Chopper: Being called a reindeer for the first time ever doesn't make me happy, baka! -dances- *Usopp: There a bigger concerns Chopper. P. 5 *Franky: So, we're owning this island now? *Robin: As long as Luffy doesn't get squat like a mosquito, we are. *Brook: So dark! *Franky: Seems like that's the last of the treasure. *Guard 1: It's all there. *Guard 2: Thanks again for saving our country! *Brook: No biggie! *Franky: Not your place to say that! P. 6 -the other six Strawhats arrive at the Sunny- *Zoro: And we're getting up how? *Nami: We aren't coated... Franky? *Franky: Den told me that if you leave Fishman Island as supposed to be, the entrance creates a bubble around the ship. Are we in a hurry? *Luffy: I want to kick her ass! -whisper: and eat her candy- *Nami: IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?! -slaps- *Zoro: Let's go already, I'd like some good slicing before we actually enter the New World. - Ammo Knights sprint by, running towards the place where Tamago and Bocoms are fighting- P. 7 *Sanji: Maybe the faltered? *Nami: Who? *Sanji: Two of Big Mom's henchmen are fighting the guards. *Luffy: Do they need help? *Usopp: Just go already! -the Sunny flies over to the fight- P. 8 -over Den Den Mushi- *Neptune: Are you kidding?! *Minister of the Left: No sir... We... Wait... -in the background there are screaming soldiers- *Neptune: Hang on! My sons are coming! * ?: Wait there Neptune. *Neptune: Hm? *Minister of the Left: Sir, listen..! Bocoms and Tamago... * ?: It's Bocoms. You're soldiers are dying. We are here to exterminate this island. *Neptune: WHAT?! *Bocoms: Will you give up or keep fighting? * ?: STOP RIGHT THERE! -Bocoms yells and is sent flying in the distance- *Luffy: Don't worry King, we're here. P. 8 *Tamago: So it seems you're back - vous plâit. *Sanji: Shut your mouth you scrambbled egg! - Tamago stamps Sanji, but he evades. Bocoms slices Sanji, but is blocked by Zoro- *Zoro: 2 on 1 is unfair. *Bocoms: Me against you is unfair too. *Zoro: Bite me. P. 9 *Tamago: Hmf. What's the problem? *Sanji: Nothing. -Tamago jumps around, pounding the ground, trying to hit Sanji- *Sanji: Get away! Diable Jambé ... *Tamago: Egg Bomb! -Tamago bombs himself on the ground, creating explosions- The two make contact and the fire hits the explosion, creating a conflagration. P. 10 *Bocoms: Ever fought with elements Pirate Hunter? *Zoro: Hm? -Bocoms sweeps his sword towards the ground, to which it cracks- *Bocoms: See? *Zoro: If you call that fighting with elements, I have the element of air. -Zoro slices the air, a pressureblast of wind pushes back Bocoms- *Zoro: What?! -The ground under him quakes away- P. 11 *Sanji: Go ahead! We'll reach surface after you! *Luffy: Are you sure?! *Zoro: Get up the surface, captain! *Usopp: Should we? * ?: It's okay, I'll help them up! *Luffy: Jinbe! -Jinbe smiles as he pushes the Sunny forth with a whip of water- P. 12/13 -Three scenes: 1: The Sunny flies to the exit of the island. 2: Big Mam's ship (shadowed) floats the sea with the Red Line in the background 3: A 2 vs. 3 battle: Bocoms and Tamago vs. Zoro, Sanji and Jinbe.- P. 14 *Bobbin: Kycia! (the three eyed girl) *Kycia: I know, we're almost there. *Big Mam: Mmhmhm! Whole Cake Island is so closeby Fishman Island... Hmm... I can smell the candy already..! -Bobbin stands upon the rear of the (shadowed) ship- *Bobbin: They're coming up. Infobox:'' Bobbin, vice-captain of the Big Mam Pirates, cook.'' *Kycia: I can feel it too. Infobox: Kycia, vice-captain of the Big Mam Pirates, navigator. P. 15 *Big Mam: Hm, the Grand Line. *Bobbin: It's not edible mama! *Big Mom: We're so close to MarineHQ. I'm not in the mood for Akainu. *Bobbin: We should go down already, before they see us. *Pirates: SET ASAIL DOWN BELOW!! *Big Mom: Our battleground will be Fishman Island! P. 16 * ? 2: It's too soon. He's not strong enough. * ? 1: But it's Luffy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. *? 3: It's been 2 years, you've seen how he managed himself in the war. ? 1: He didn't manage himself. He was reckless. ? 2: Big Mom is strong. I'm afraid he won't be able to stand his ground. ? 1: I'm sure he won't. We have to be real, Big Mom is too strong for Luffy. ? 2: Oh shut up Beckmann! He'll make it! It's Luffy! Pour in another round! P. 17/18 - six Marines sitting at a table- *Momonga: Big Mom made her move. She's going to Fishman Island. *Dobermann: She never goes there. *Dalmatian: Let a fleet follow her. *Momonga: Do you people know who is on Fishman Island?! *Onigumo: So I've heard. *Lacroix: The kid from the war. P. 19 * ?: Strawhat Luffy. He's dead. And if he doesn't die there, he'll die by my hands. *Dalmatian: Admiral Smoker? *Smoker: Two of the biggest threads of the seas. -pushes button- *Smoker: Let's commence a Buster Call. Category:Prediction